blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rina Grimmie
"What could cut it just as good? Easy. Just a swerve of the heel - that'll do fine." Rina talks about sharp objects. Rina Grimmie is the Second Cousin of Death, or the Grim Reaper. She is a Monster Middle Schooler in her last year. Personality Rina Grimmie is a shy, inquisitive young girl, with a sense of style that she practically has her name on. However, she is quite self-conscious and would rather get out of her childhood faster as she is uncomfortable with herself. She makes herself look older with make-up, tough fashions and platform heels. Despite this, her friends see no negative factor in her, because she is a good girl. She is very pushy and rebellious, but she has a warm heart inside. Origin of Species Rina is the second cousin of Death. I made her a second cousin because there's lots of 'daughters' around, and second cousin sounds interesting. The reaper is one of the most known figures around, and is believed to be seen wearing a dark robe and scythe. He would show up in dreams standing over the sleeper's body and the sleeper would not be able to move. He/she who had seen the reaper in their dreams would then die of a heart attack. The Grim Reaper also known as "Death" was once and still may be believed to have come from the Greek God, Thanatos. The job of the reaper was to help those people face that their death is near. The similarities is that Death wears a hood, as does Rina, besides the colour difference. Also, there's a scythe on some of Rina's outfits. Ironically, there isn't actually a second cousin of Death at all, but this IS Monster High, so anything can happen. Relationships: Family Her family lives in the underworld itself, but travel functions help Rina get from school to home, and vice versa. Friends Her best friends are Eliza Paradox and Joey Doon. She is also considerably good friends with Fenora Swamp. Pet Her pet is a walrus called Great Reap. Romance Rina has a crush on Theo Exactly. However, she doesn't know that Fenora is dating him. She is oblivious to the fact that Joey Doon has a crush on her. Clothing: rinagrimmie.png|Rina's original outfit Basic Rina wears a pink/purple sleeveless hoodie which goes straight down to the waist. Underneath is a black half-sleeve top. Her belt is dark grey with a metallic silver scythe design buckle. She wears shorts which are a denim blue and are severely ripped, though are lined off with a set of fishnet leggings that go down to the knees. Rina has pink/purple shoes with black soles and a scythe blade heel. Rina's hair is in a ponytail tied with a pink/purple hair tie, though some drapes down on her right side. Quotes: *''"Omgioze! He's so hot, isn't he?"'' - Rina sees Theo. *''"What's it like in the Underworld?" "Well, it's...dark." - Eliza and Rina chat.'' *''"Whoops...lost a finger."'' *''"Try the booberry muffins. And the squid and beef pie. Mmm, tastes just like chicken."'' Other: *Rina Grimmie has a striking resemblance to Rina Evans from my Epic Girls franchise. However, they are definitely unrelated. Category:Female Category:Characters